Renegades
by Kishadow
Summary: "We were dead to the galaxy. But we had to do it. The Sith must be eradicated. And we had to disappear to do it." Sequel to SEALs and ARCs, Agents and Commanders in the Dark Collision series. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **At this point, 10 months have passed since SEALs and ARCs, Agents and Commanders. The US tech was sent back, along with most of the Marines. A couple stayed behind, including Z, who is a close friend to Echo.

The crazy doctor was sent back. However, Kaitlyn kept the plans, and the machine itself. She plans to use it to bring back the Malevolence, and bring the Executor forward into their time. No one knows she has it but Tana, Anakin, Fives, Rex, Obi-wan, Barriss, Ahsoka, Z, and Cody.

Katie is also planning to kill Palpatine. Maul is not going to come back in this story, and neither is Savage Oppress. Kaitlyn almost killed Ventress, wo is still held captive by the Republic. She was never betrayed by Dooku, therefore Savage was never Dooku's apprentice, and he never would have gone to find Maul.

The war has also lasted 4 years. Padmé hasn't gotten pregnant yet. Yet.

Kaitlyn, Tana, Z, and Grace belong to me. Everything else belongs to Lucas.

Please review. And I'm sorry about giving up on SEALs. It just wasn't cooperating.

But, _anyone is free to adopt it if they think they can get it to work, as long as it goes with the above ending_. Just PM me first.

* * *

><p><em>Nothing and nobody is more dangerous than the enemy you believe is vanquished. <em>It was advice Kaitlyn had taken to heart. Ahsoka, Barriss, Z, and Tana also saw the wisdom in it. Kaitlyn hadn't bothered to tell Grace. Grace wouldn't have left, not when she was 7 months pregnant with twins.

The war dragged on. The Republic was winning, but the Seps had gotten more and more adept at gaining resources. It worried the new General.

The brunette smiled softly to herself. _General Winter._ It has a nice ring to it.

Too bad, really. It was a title she had to leave behind. She would have to leave behind Fives, too. It was tearing her apart, but this was something she needed to do. The Sith needed to be eradicated before they could hurt anyone.

The four others stood near the stealth ship they had _acquired, _or rather, stole, from the Seps. Ahsoka murmured, "It's time then."

Barriss nodded, "Time indeed."

Tana started the ship, and cloaked it, flying out of the freighter's hanger. They would never know we had left the supply ship.

I pressed a small round, purple button, and the supply ship became space dust. at the same time, we all severed our force-bonds to everyone but the four others aboard the stealth shuttle, the _Renegade._

To those we had left behind, we were dead.

_Dead._

_Gone._

I ran to the fresher, expelling everything in my stomach, as if I could purge my guilt.

_It's the only way_

* * *

><p>Grace stared at the holodisplay. <em>No. no, no!<em> She stared across at Kix, who closed his eyes. Fives dropped to the ground, his knees giving way. Grace laid a hand on her swollen belly, finding comfort in the small fluttering of her unborn twins. She couldn't imagine what he was going through, with Kaitlyn and Tana gone. Rex turned and slammed a fist into the wall. Echo stormed out of the room, growling furiously.

Five of Grace's closest friends were gone.

_Gone._

She silently cried, _why?_

* * *

><p>General Skywalker crouched as pain shot through his chest, followed by an absense.<p>

_Ahsoka? Kaitlyn? Tana?_ He cried out into the Force.

They didn't answer. Obi-wan put a hand on his shoulder, and they stood quietly in a moment of grief. He couldn't just look from them. He knew what them just being unconscious was. And this was not simply unconsciousness.

They were gone. And there was nothing he could do.

_If only he could stop people from dying._

* * *

><p>I really hope I didn't mangle Skywalker's point of view.<p>

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled my now red hair back, and Barris ran a hair through her pixie cut, picking at her new skintight pants, and shirt. She pulled on chest armor, making sure it would fit comfortably.

"It's weird, not having Jedi robes anymore." She sighed.

Across the shop, Z smirked, tossing her green highlighted brunette hair, "Well at least Katie's hair now matches her temper."

I rolled my eyes, "Why did I let you talk me into coloring my hair red?"

She just smirked, and I looked around. Tana was wearing a blue tunic, with dark grey leggings. She grinned as she saw me looking, and I smiled back slightly. My stomach was still rolling, and I was uncomfortable in this new armor. It was still Mandolorian, but it was red and black. I missed my old armor, which had been blue with stars, painted by Sketch, and given to me by all of the Torrent and Ghost companies. I couldn't wear it anymore, because of the distinctive paint, but it was hidden in the _Renegade._

We paid for everything, and started out. We were going to stay in a place no one would look for us. From there, we could sabotage some of the biggest Sep shipyards and factories. It was the perfect staging ground.

_Lola Sayu._

* * *

><p>There was a hidden shipyard there, and it was big. No one knew about it. Except us. We had been gone 2 months. I was... upset. I was constantly sick. I didn't know what it was, but I had an idea. I hoped I wasn't right. If I was, I was considering going to Coruscant and finishing Sidious.<p>

I jerked out of my meanderings, and finished rigging the explosives. I started to skulk back to get out of the factory. Ahsoka was rigging explosives in the massive shipyard above. Barriss was planting bombs in the reactors of the sentry cruisers guarding the Citadel.

And we would stay on Lola Sayu. The Warden was furious. He was sending out bounty hunters all over the nearby didn't think to consider that we would stay on Lola Sayu though.

He hated it when so many prisoners seem to slip through his grasp. Many of them were clones, and a couple Jedi. The Republic Intelligence Agency, or RIA was going crazy trying to figure out who the female Mandolorian and her gang of masked friends was. We weren't going to let them find out any time soon.

I hightailed it out of the factories back door, using my new jetpack to land on a small ledge a couple clicks away. I clicked the detonator, smirking as I heard the tell tale rumbling.

My smirk disappeared as a new, quieter humming joined the noise. A Neimodian shuttle landed, and I crept into the shadows. Several big, silvery blocks glided out the ramp, giuded by blue painted battle-droids. Another blue astromech joined them.

_Artoo._

I hissed, and disappeared before they could see me. Little did I know, that the astro droid had caught sight of me.

They had to keep believing I was dead.

We couldn't fail.

Not now.

I was so close.

* * *

><p>Artoo beeped and beeped. I exchanged a glance with Echo as General skywalker's expression became one of disbeleif. He then exclaimed, "So she's real? The Mandolorian does exist?" He paused and looked around. "Maybe she can help us."<p>

Kenobi snorted, "From the reports, she only helps when she wants to. If she just left, then she might not want to help us."

The General sighed, and looked around. he muttered, "I wish Ahsoka was here. this would be easier with several Jedi."

* * *

><p>Z stood on the landing platform, staring down. Tana crouched next to her. The black scarves hiding their features whipped and snapped in the strong wind. We had figured out how to use the Force to move the wind around us so we could use jetpacks. We had also started to mask our signatures.<p>

We waited. Kaitlyn had told us they would be they would be. I envied my friend for her unfailing vision.

I watched as a supply shuttle landed, it's hull glinting orange from the lava rivers.

A familiar astromech rolled out, followed by droids. I hissed as he was turned on by the other blue battle droids. We crept down, hiding ourselves with the Force.

We slipped into the lift, and waited.

_Should we rescue them_? Tana's voice rang clearly in my mind, and i glance at where she was, the sight wavering of the walls being the only indication that someone was there. It looked like heat rising off of a landing platform.

-I will. You go back to the landing platform

_But I-_

-No. They might need you there. See if there's any traps. Be ready to destroy any droids.

_Fine._

* * *

><p>General Skywalker deflected bolts, grunting, "Could use another Jedi right about now." Fives was planting explosives on the wall behind us, and secretly, I was glad. I didn't want to lose another friend.<p>

However, a bunch of droids were firing at us. Rex let out a growl as one of the clankers hit his arm. He fell back, and inspected the injury. It was bad enough to keep him from firing with that arm, and he reluctantly holstered the blaster.

Two black blades, one half the length of the other, shimmered into existence behind the droids, slicing them in two. One stayed intact, and turned to shoot, but the black-clad figure slammed it into a wall, and snapped its neck in a shower of sparks.

Before we could get a closer look, it took off, using a jetpack to fly out of our sight.

Well. We knew the Mandolorian was close by, if it was around.

But why had the other anonymous figure left so quickly?

Would we have recognized her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** They're in the same place, and yet one group is dead to the other. How sad. Echo is smart. he might figure it out, but I won't let him. *Gives evil laugh*

Oh, because I didn't clear this up, Z is force-sensitive, but not very powerful. She uses two blades, one being a _shoto_, like Ahsoka.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is overdue, but thanks to JediKnightEcho, Chewbrok, and Clara O'Gorman for reviewing. It means a lot, and reviews keep me going. I love to hear ideas and criticism about my stories. Sometimes my reviewers think of things I haven't, and it makes my stories better.

*cough* JediKnightEcho-BIG thanks for encouraging me the whole time I've been writing.

Kaitlyn, Tana, Grace, Z, Serrah, and Maria all belong to me.

Serrah and Maria won't play a big role, except poking fun at Rex.

It came to my attention that Grace was seven months pregnant with identical twin girls in the first chapter, and in the second chapter two months had passed. Which means the twins should be born about now.

This story has been irking me for a while, and I'm glad to finally be able to get it out.

* * *

><p>Z followed discreetly followed Skywalker's group through the tunnels. She smirked, listening to them wonder who their mysterious savior was. Echo was wondering at the choice of weapons, while Skywalker was wondering about her cloaked Force signature. Fives was wondering about where the Mandolorian was.<p>

Tarkin was silent. Z hated him.

_He destroyed Alderaan._

_And we have to rescue him?_

But he hadn't done it yet. 'Yet' being the key word.

Tana's voice sounded in her head, along with a feeling of wariness, and longing. _Z? Barriss is here with me._

_-_Awesome, Tana. Make sure to keep your signature masked.

_You don't have to lecture us. _Tana withdrew from the connection.

I watched the small group stalk through the line, and let out a hiss. They had passed by the exit. It _was_ well camouflaged, I conceded.

I landed in front of them, spooking most of them, and waved my hand, backtracking to the exit. They followed warily, and I pointed, then began to climb up the slippery metal ladder.I opened it, and hopped out.

_Droids!_

I slashed through most of them, covering their exit. General Skywalker joined me, and together we finished of the last droids, including a very persistent crab droid. It made me wish for the times before we got 'killed'. I enjoyed my training being split between Kaitlyn, Anakin, and Obi-wan. Kaitlyn had become a Knight 2 months before we left.

I hopped down from the massive pipe, following the reckless general. Tarkin asked, "Who are you?"

I made a rude hand gesture. They couldn't see my face, so I could only use gestures. I knew they would recognize my voice. That couldn't happen.

But we had planned for it anyway. If one of us was recognized, we would claim amnesia, saying all we knew was that we woke up on a Separatist ship.

* * *

><p>Two smaller, armored figures were joined by a third. I muttered, "I hate waiting."<p>

Barriss glanced at me, and Tana snorted, "'Course, Mom."

We kept waiting. I knew they would come. It was taking them _hours_! My leg cramped, and I stretched it out, wincing slightly.

We saw clones and my former Master walk onto the platform, escorted by he reprogrammed battle droids, slowly moving towards the ship. I smiled.

_Show time._

The idiot droids finally realized it wasn't a prisoner transfer and attacked. I held out my hand, telling them to wait. They both turned towards me, letting me feel their confusion.

5…4…3…2…1

Z ran out onto the platform. I saw fives in her group, and my heart soared. _He's alive!_

More droids came out onto the landing pad, and the three of us ignited our blades. I had 2 new double sided darksabers. The black blades seemed to sing as they cut through the clankers, reveling in the destruction. We all used the new crystals except Barriss. We hadn't wanted anyone to recognize our sabers, and my red sabers would have been a giveaway.

Commandos ran out with shields, and those of us wielding sabers stood in front of the clones and Tarkin. Tana, carrying Ventress' now black blades ran forwards and vaulted over their shields, showing a ferocity I had seen before only in General Skywalker. But she was keeping her emotions in check. I smiled.

_I'm so proud of her._

Echo ran onto the platform, disappearing inside the ship. I signaled to Barriss and Z to take control of the turrets. When they did, I smiled. Echo wasn't getting killed, not while I was here. The ship started, and the rest poured in. Kenobi hung back, and yelled, "Thank you!"

The ship took off, and disappeared.

I could only hope that with Skywalker as pilot, they would be able to get past the sentry-

Oh. Right.

Ahsoka destroyed them.

They'd get out.

* * *

><p>As I flew past the asteroids and rocks surrounding the barren planet, I whistled. The sentry ships were nothing more than lifeless, charred chunks of shapeless steel. It looked like they had their reactors were…destroyed.<p>

I shook my head, and muttered, "I'm really glad that Mandolorian and her friends are on our side."

Obi-wan just chuckled.

The stars streaked by us as we made the jump to hyperspace, leaving me with just one question.

_Who _were _they?_

* * *

><p>I stared into the mirror. There was a small bump on my belly. My hunch had been correct. I was pregnant.<p>

_Pregnant._

What the hell was I going to do?

I stormed out of the fresher, pulling my shirt down. This wasn't good. Although, I did have an idea. It would have to wait 3 months. Umbara was soon. My legion would not lose that many men. So we had to get rid of Grievous and Sidious before then.

We had three months to get rid of the galaxies most powerful Seppies.

Well.

Don't stress the pregnant lady.

* * *

><p>I read my datapad, scrolling through Sep files I hacked into. I stopped when I saw the name of my blood parents. I opened the file, shivering slightly.<p>

I watched the small holovideo attached. My blood began to boil. So Grievous was the one who killed my parents, not Ventress.

I wanted to return the favor. But Jedi didn't take revenge.

_Although_, I reasoned, _we are hardly Jedi anymore._

_I was adopted by someone who was a sith when I first met her._

Tana smiled a predatory grin, hoping she'd get her chance._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kix looked down contently as his daughter, Serrah. Grace was holding Serrah's twin, Maria, while curling up on the bed in their now shared quarters. They had named Maria after Kaitlyn, whose middle name was Marie.<p>

He couldn't be happier. The Lieutenant Fives and Sergeant Echo had stopped by earlier, after Rex.

The gruff Captain had cooed at the little girls, making both Grace and Kix cough into their hands, hiding grins, and biting back laughter. They hadn't thought Rex could have such a soft side. They had laughed about it later, with Fives, earning a rare grin from the ARC Lieutenant.

The thought sobered Kix.

Fives rarely grinned anymore. the joking in the mess was gone, and so was the sarcastic sense of humor. Kix theorized that the ARC knew he was missing out on something he could've had with Kaitlyn.

Kix hoped Kaitlyn was still alive, somehow. He hoped they had all survived. If the Seps could get onto a supply ship and plant bombs, then could they take Jedi, too?

The five of them _did_ have a persistent way of always surviving.

Serrah 'talked', blinking her big honey eyes up at her father.

Kix cooed right on back, forgetting that was what he had teased Rex about, earlier.

Grace smothered a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****:** Been busy with school, and writing. Have a long ride home on the bus. Anyways, yes Kaitlyn is pregnant, too, but she has a bigger issue since she's gone. I _did _hint at it in the previous two chapters. No one caught it. And her and Fives have been together for three years. It was going to happen _sometime_.

How will Sidious be killed if Kaitlyn won't have the ability in a couple months?


	4. Chapter 4

Echo and I stalked through the marketplace. We were escorting Senator Amidala through Naboo. Chancellor Palpatine was also here, but Captain Maze and Lieutenant Cosmos were escorting him.

"Lieutenant Fives!" I heard my name being called, along with my new rank. Echo and I had led a raid on a town, freeing all of the women and children with no casualties. Echo was made a sergeant, and I was now a lieutenant. I only wished _ner Tan'ika_ and _ner Kait'ika _were here. Then my life would be perfect, not to sound cliche.

I missed them _so_ much. Why did they have to die?

_Why?_

I raised an eyebrow at the messenger. A small kid, with dark brown curly hair. He swallowed nervously, before muttering, "Uh, someone wants to talk to you."

_Smart kid. Not the best idea to bother an irked ARC Lieutenant._ I nodded for him to continue, impatient to get this over with.

* * *

><p>Should I?<p>

Should I not?

Should I?

Should I not?

I didn't know what to do.

We had to stay hidden. But I was pregnant. I needed to tell Fives. I would be coming back, and how would he react if I were pregnant? Would he be mad? Angry? Resentful? Sad? Upset?

I tried to tell myself I was being pessimistic. But as I chewed angrily on one of my nails, the thought stayed, swarming like a hoard of upset bees. I shrank back into the shadows as a trooper passed by. His armor was blue. It was also Phase II. _501__st__._

Naboo was beautiful. I'd only been here once before, but I didn't like to think about it. Likala was still in the back of my mind, threatening to take control. The darkness was still there. I'd sensed it in Tana, too, who was here with me. She was crouching down behind me, watching the people go by.

We watched for a few more minutes, until Tana said, "They're here."

I nodded anxiously. Tana put a hand on my shoulder, "We should tell him. Now. Dad needs to know were alive. But only him. We can trust him to keep his mouth shut. He would do anything to protect us."

I nodded, and bit my lip. Flashbacks to a previous time assaulted my mind, overwhelming my defenses. I shook them away.

_Fives isn't Ryan._

Tana nodded at me, and walked out into the sun, covering her eyes. She was less noticeable then me.

She got the attention of a kid, and asked him to get the blue armored figure prowling into the market place, followed by three other troopers and Padmé. I smiled slightly at the sight of old friends.

He ran off towards the group, and Tana joined me in the shadows again.

It seemed like eternity. I saw the kid talking to Fives, and I rubbed my belly anxiously. Fives was cranky; I could see that from here. _Poor kid._

Fives' head jerked up, searching the shadows. I could feel his hope, and desperation. One trooper gestured, and waved his hand at fives, telling him to go. _Echo._

Tana held my hand as we waited.

It didn't stop my trembling.

* * *

><p>Anakin fought the droids smashing them aside with the force, and slashing through with his sapphire blade. He was mad. And no <em>tinnie <em>stood a snowball's chance in Mustafar of beating him when he was mad.

_Stupid-_

There went a squad of SBDs.

-_bloody-_

Tank.

-_Seppies!_

He let looses with a Force blast that pulverized every droid in the nearby area.

And yet they came. The droids never seemed to suffer from a lack of numbers. It didn't matter when they were killed. His Captain was at his side, firing away. _Rex._

He could always count on Rex. Rex had been a better mentor to Ahsoka. He had taught her to be a leader. She wouldn't have learned that from me. _I _was her master. But Rex had never been off with a senator when he had been. Rex had never shown any signs of being evil. Anakin had lost count of the times he had used his fury on droids, or had choked the life out of some sentient.

Anakin couldn't shake the feeling that Rex should've been the Jedi.

While he was thinking, though, he wished he had another Jedi. Battles were hard with just one Jedi. His Lieutenant was protecting Padmé. Anakin hadn't wanted anyone else to do it. He wouldn't lose Padmé like he had lost Ahsoka.

The droids were shoved by a Force push.

_Was that me?_

One of the anonymous Mandos leaped into the battle, wielding two blades. One was a _shoto_. It landed near Rex, and began deflecting bolts away from his men. He got the sense that it was female before anything about her was masked from the Force.

She twisted, and vaulted in front of Rex as he crouched behind a rock to refill his ammo. Anakin was surprised at the ease with which she did it, and was surprised again, when Rex stood firing again, the way she slipped out of his path.

That could only come with practice.

He shook his head and returned to the battle.

It wasn't like he _knew _her.

* * *

><p>Rex grimaced as he surveyed the battlefield. Too many losses. The second blade-wielder had helped, showing an incredible level of skill, and an energy he hadn't seen since Ashoka.<p>

She was still standing there, watching. Now that the battle stopped, he could see she was obviously female. He quickly derailed that train of thought. She _had _to Force-sensitive, with that level of awareness.

Her armor was blue. It had black detailing not unlike his old armor.

She was familiar.

But he didn't think he knew her.

* * *

><p>The two former Padawans stood on the dark planet. Everything gave off a dull light, which, combined with the fog, made the planet downright eerie. Neither of them liked it.<p>

Umbara was a desolate place. But the technology seemed to be further along than anyone else's. They stood at the airbase, watching the centipede like tanks, and the powerful walkers, and the smaller tanks. Z's hand twitched. She wanted that tech _bad._

Barriss nodded, "Let's go."

They leaped up one of the trees, and hopped into the base, using the Force to hide themselves. Then they saw the besalisk.

He stared right at the spot where they were, and Barriss and Z hurriedly masked their signatures.

The besalisk's eyes narrowed, but he turned away.

Z recognized him from the Temple.

_What was Krell doing here?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Uh oh. Krell is on Umbara. Trouble's afoot.

Please review!

Thanks to JediKnightEcho, and Chewbrok for reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm very sorry for the delay guys. I've some serious issues at home and school. All the stress in my life has just gone through the roof. I literally had a complete breakdown where I was crying for 2-3 hours. Life is very hectic for me right now.

Again, I'm sorry. Just, everything got to me and…Eh.

Kaitlyn, Tana, Grace, and Z are mine, as is the plot.

Feel free to PM me with questions about the story. There are a lot of arcs in each chapter. Sometimes I wonder how _I _even keep them separate.

Again I'm sorry about the delay. I've been writing this on the bus, so I don't know how steady I can keep updates.

* * *

><p>I stared at the ARC in front of me, taking in every detail, every new scratch and scorch mark on his armor. I ducked my head, expecting <em>something<em>, but he stayed silent, for what seemed to be an eternity. Then Fives pulled Tana and me into a bone-crushing hug. He whispered, "I thought you two were _dead._ Gone. _Ner Kait'ika, ner Tan'ika._" He pulled me closer and murmured, "You're alive, _cyar'ika."_

I nodded, leaning into him, "But Fives, you can't tell anyone that were all alive. No one can know. We're going to take down Sidious once and for all, but he can't know were alive or he'll expect us. I only came because I _had _to see you."

Tana smirked, "Yeah. Mom has some pretty big news." I smiled at my adopted daughter. The blonde was getting big. She was almost up to my chest, and I was tall. I was proud of her.

Fives raised an eyebrow at me. I held one of his larger, black gloved, hands, and rested it on my slightly swollen belly. I looked down, unable to meet his darkening honey eyes, and murmured, "_Buir_."

* * *

><p>I hate this place.<p>

I knelt down to touch the coarse red sand, letting it fall through my fingers. It turned my already orange skin even redder. I was searching for something. The Force was guiding me. I trusted it. The Force sang around Kaitlyn. No one denied it. She _was _the Force, just like Skyguy. She didn't know. She didn't care how powerful she was.

It had something to do with her home. Somehow, I believed the Force had come into being there. Wherever _there_ was. The Force was quiet around Grace, but she never lost a patient, even those barely hanging on.

Z made everyone feel better. She was unfailingly optimistic and bubbly. She had calmed even Master, or the men. She made anyone happy. And she could use the Force. But I was stronger than her. Buit when she was with Kaitlyn, her power increased exponentially. And with other Force-users. But with Kaitlyn it was much more pronounced.

I would follow the three of them anywhere.

But Kaitlyn had taken Tana with her to Naboo. We all knew why. The haunted look in Kaitlyn's eye had returned, reminding me of Likala. Her belly was rounding, swelling, and we knew her unshakeable loyalty would lead her to her lover. We feared Likala, so we let her go without a word.

_Likala._

Likala had not been truly evil. When I saw Likala, I saw a warrior. A powerful one. The name suited her better than Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn was a warrior. She would never be a Jedi. Nor was she a Sith. She simply followed the Force.

I didn't know what to make of it, only that the Force itself was pushing these thoughts into my head, telling me _listen, this is important. You must understand_.

She didn't shy from killing, but she refused to kill without a reason.

She had emotions, but they didn't control her.

She had attachments, but they didn't drive her to the Dark Side.

They brought her _back_.

She was a mother, yet not.

Dark, yet light.

Kind, yet fierce.

She was an enigma, a contradiction, or a puzzle. She was Likala, yet Kaitlyn. A warrior trapped with peacekeepers. No wonder the Force told her to leave. It wasn't a good mix.

Likala was not a Sith. Not one of the bad guys. Not inherently evil. Likala was who Kaitlyn was.

Likala was not even of the Dark Side.

Darth Likala was of the Dark. Jedi Likala was of the Light.

But just… Likala.

Was _balance._

I straightened, resolving to tell her as soon as possible. No wonder the Force said this was important. She could fix the galaxy. Fix the broken parts of the Jedi Order, and destroy the Sith.

I hoped around the arena. So many Jedi had died here. The Force echoed here. I stepped onto the balcony where they said Dooku had stood. Two loud thuds echoed around the deathly quiet arena. I turned and saw a metal cyborg. Grievous.

He slashed his lightsabers at me before I could react, and all I knew was that my left arm, and part of my left headtail were on the ground.

I didn't scream, but I fell to my knees, my eyes rolling up.

Something slammed into the back of my head and I knew no more except…

_Pain._

"_Hey, kid!"_

_Certainty._

_Self-assurance._

When I woke, I did not know _who_ I was. Nor _where_.

Nor _what_.

Except that I was bound, in a room. My mind was fuzzy; anything I had known about who I had been was gone.

My mind was a desert, barren and lifeless.

But there was an oasis in the dryness, in the stinging sand.

_He called me 'kid'._

* * *

><p>I watched my parent talk. My comm buzzed at me quietly. I stepped back from them, acting like I was going to explore the market. My mother trusted me enough to not come after me.<p>

I clicked my comm, and a small figure of a farghul female came up. She said, 'I got your info kid. He's on Umbara."

I nodded, and sent the credits to her account. She smiled, and her blue image winked out of existence.

I had picked up the scent.

_Grievous would pay._

* * *

><p>General Maylay stood calmly in the Separatist control room. They had just taken the base. It was one of the very few pockets of resistance on Geonosis.<p>

Her fingers flew over the keyboard, trying to see if there were any prisoners. There were several. One had been severely injured.

A togruta.

The Force screamed that the togruta was important.

She hurried to the room, and saw the togruta strapped to a table. Her left arm was gone, replaced by a metal arm, almost identical to that of Grievous. She unstrapped the togruta, Commander Fang appearing behind her, asking, "Should I get the medics?"

Maylay nodded, "Yes, Fang. Hurry."

Fang left, silently, and almost right after he left, the girl awoke. She groaned, "Who…what?" She shook her head and looked around, lifting her left arm. Her lip curled in disgust, and she let it fall to the table with a _clang_. She blinked at the Jedi, "I don't…I don't know who I am. And who are you?"

"Can you remember anything?" Maylay instead asked another question, wanting to know the girl's loyalties first.

She blinked, and said quietly, "Only that someone important… to me… called me 'kid'."

* * *

><p>General Skywalker yawned as he listened to Maylay talk about their recent progress on Geonosis. She then said, "Masters, there's a togruta girl. She's strong in the force, very strong. But her memory is gone, along with her left arm, and part of her left headtail. The Force tells me that she is important, but I don't know how."<p>

Anakin leaned forward, "A togruta? Did she remember anything?" He was still hoping, that somehow, his padawan was still alive. She was like his little sister. He didn't think simple sabotage could have ripped her away. She might have sensed it or… _something._

The Pantoran general shook her head sadly, "Not really. Only that someone important once called her kid. When I asked her about it, she said something about…" The general frowned, as if worried about the pronunciation, "…jaig eyes."

Rex stiffened, next to him, then spoke up, "Generals, Skywalker's padawan was a togruta, and I called her kid." He held up his helmet and pointed to the marks, "These are jaig eyes."

Seconds later, the Resolute was headed for Geonosis.

Nobody tried to stop General Skywalker.

Even Windu didn't try.

Even though, by now, Maylay was in hyperspace headed for Umbara**.**

A couple hours later, above Geonosis, Anakin facepalmed, and headed for Umbara. Maybe Obi-wan _was _right. He needed to listen more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Wow. Hey guys. Been a little bit. Trust me though, I have chapters 7 and 8 planned out. they're gonna be good. just like this one. But seriously, out of all my stories, this one has had the least amount of reviews.

Is it an okay story?

Because to me, no reviews means it's not very good-All the good stories seem to have over 200 reviews.

So please don't be afraid to review. It means a lot to us writers.

I don't own Star Wars, but Kaitlyn/Tana/Grace/Z and plot are mine.

238 is mine, too.

* * *

><p>238 had to tell Grievous they lost the base and the captured togruta. His self-preservation protocols demanded that he not approach the General and tell him.<p>

But they weren't enough to override his compulsion to tell the Separatist general about the overrun base.

238 was beheaded.

_Click._ Another KBG.

Killed By Grievous.

It was reaching the hundreds now.

The Magnadroids seemed to think it amusing. The regular B1's?

Not so much.

Grievous was furious. Didn't he tell the droids that no one could know about that base?

Didn't he stress that the togruta padawan had to be kept?

He never forgot a Jedi.

Especially not one that had gotten away from him.

She was going to Umbara, with the Jedi. He would find her there. She would be an easy target, with her amnesia.

Except this time, his orders were to capture, not exterminate the pest.

* * *

><p>He stared at his former Padawan. He murmured, "Ahsoka…" There was confusion in her aqua blue eyes, glittering with sadness. Her barriers were down, and there was simply <em>emptiness.<em> She was a shell of the young woman she had been.

But she was _alive_.

Which meant there was a possibility the others were, too.

She said quietly, "Why do you call me that?"

He blinked, "Call you what? Ahsoka?"

She nodded.

"That's your name. You were my Padawan. I was teaching you to be a Jedi Knight."

She bit her lip, "And…what is a Jedi?"

* * *

><p>General Skywalker stayed with her for a while. Days. Trying to get her to remember something, anything from her previous life.<p>

I walked into her room in the sickbay. She was sitting up. Just sitting there. The Ahsoka I knew would have been hopping around. All of Torrent was subdued. I had her sabers, though. The ones she had been found with.

I said calmly, "Hey, kid."

Her head whipped towards me faster than blaster bolts. And I know how fast that is.

Her wide eyes took in every detail of my armor, lingering on the jaig eyes. She whispered, "You. I remember you."

I nodded, gesturing to Skywalker, "That's my General. When you were first his padawan, you were a kid. That's kind of what I called you. You were Torrent's little sister. We're glad to see you in one piece."

Her mouth twitched, "Even if I don't remember anyone or anything?"

I nodded, taking off my helmet and setting it on her biobed. "Well, you're about as sarcastic as ever, which made him," I nodded at the general, "nickname you Snips. I'm Rex, by the way."

She nodded, "I remembered that, Rexster. I see little flashes, but it's like a week old dream. Most if them are of a…warrior. Something tells me she's important."

"And this warrior was…" I prompted her.

"She was _balance_. A contradiction. I think her name was Likala. She wore blue armor, painted with the stars."

* * *

><p>Fives was silent. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for something, and I ducked my head in sadness.<p>

_No…_

I was completely unprepared for the words that came out of his mouth, "_Ner Kait'ika_, can we make… this… official? Will you marry me?"

I gasped, joy making me lightheaded, and threw my arms around his neck, "Yes! Yes, Fives!"

He swung me around, and then set me down. We were oblivious to the smiling glances passersby threw us. It was he and I, in our own paradise.

Tana was nowhere.

But I trusted. That she would be fine.

Not like she was going to go hunt down Grievous or anything.

"_Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde_." His eyes gleamed, and I realized how delighted he was. He trembled slightly, and I smiled. The big ARC, trembling at the thought of being married.

"_Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde_." I trembled too, as I repeated the Mandalorian vows.

Fives picked me up and swung me around, and let out a laugh. He put his hand on my belly and repeated the last line, "_mhi ba'juri verde._"

We will raise warriors.

Shouts for "Lieutenant Fives" rang through the air, and Fives gave me one last kiss before heading away, replacing his helmet before he stepped out of the alley, hiding the man I loved from sight.

I covered my mouth, then slipped my helmet on, hiding my tears.

He nodded at the Senator, and then they were gone.

Tana found me crouched at the foot of the wall, shaking.

Because I knew failure was not an option.

Not now.

* * *

><p>Mom was silent, staring out the freighter's window. The Captain had let us on cheap, taking one look at Mom's armor and deciding not to try and raise the price. Mandos had a tough reputation, either as True Mandos, or Death Watch.<p>

_Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade._

It was a sentiment most of the galaxy shared. Something about the armor, which could not be penetrated by a _Jetii'kad. _The seemingly soulless black T-visor.

The ability to defeat Jedi.

I did not wear the armor. But the darksabers on my belt spoke enough. I was with a Mando. I had two sabers.

Most concluded that I had killed Jedi.

They couldn't be more wrong.

For ages, I had looked up to the Jedi. My mother could've been one of them. I listened to her reasons, and when I realized they wouldn't approve of me staying wit her, my desire to be a Jedi vanished. I was old enough to know what love was, and I was old enough to know that when I was older, I wanted someone to love me like Dad loves Mom.

Mom tells me sometimes, that I think too much; that I'm a serious child.

And then I tell her she's preaching to the choir. I don't really know what that saying means, only that it means she's being hypocritical.

She is sad when reminded of her old world. She wants to go back. She tells me about my uncle, her brother, and I wish I could meet him.

She thinks about it a lot. Her world. It seems like a beautiful place, more _alive _than even Naboo.

But she says her world is dying. She says it could become like Tatooine. She also says the people are corrupt, although there are those that try.

The army is paid, and made of civilians. Speeders use 'wheels', and the ships float on water.

People argue about ethics.

Ethics.

That has been lost in this galaxy, when a 10 year old's parents can be taken by a monster, when the richest people are evil, when the government will not help those it is supposed to protect.

I think I would like her world.

More than Umbara.

Mom has told me what will happen there. And I will do all in my power to prevent it.

Mom is wearing her blue armor again. She steps toward the cockpit of the YT-1300. The smuggler is familiar to her, reminding her of someone from the future. The ship, too, is in one of her memories. It's not modified, yet, but Mom's visions are unfailing.

The _Millennium Falcon _will be one of the fastest ships in the galaxy. In like 20 years.

Mom slaps me on the shoulder, gently; making sure it's nothing but a tap. She doesn't mean any harm. "Come on Tana, let's go up to the cockpit."

I follow my mom to the cockpit.

I will follow her anywhere.

* * *

><p>Umbara.<p>

Why there?

Kaitlyn had made me watch the Umbara arc back home, in The Clone Wars. Kix, _my _medic, had been in the firing squad. I didn't want to see if it was real. And so many men had been injured. I had cried after watching a clone, who I now knew had been Kix, being dragged away from the wounded being told he could treat them after the battle if he survived.

Kix hadn't gone through with the execution. Dogma had wanted them to.

I had already seen Dogma around. He stayed away from me. I had talked to him before. Now that Ahsoka, Kaitlyn, Tana, and Z were gone, I was the only one now to talk to everyone. Dogma was stiff, and… ugh. I didn't like him. He was kind of creepy.

Waxer, who, after Kix, was the clone fondest of the twins, had _died_ there. I didn't want to think about the rest of the 501st or 212th. And Hardcase, who was one of Kix's closest brothers.

And Fives…Force, he was all I had left of Kaitlyn. But he would live. I hope. Without Kaitlyn and Tana, he might not fight the execution.

Umbara was a death trap.

And we were headed right for it.

* * *

><p>This wasn't where I was meant to be. My husband would be here, eventually, but the Republic attack would take months to plan. They were in a nearby system, tamping down resistance, forming supply lines, and making sure they wouldn't be cut off. And even then, the blockade would be hard to take.<p>

They needed more warriors.

But I wasn't going to be one of them.

Husband…I was still getting used to the fact that I was married.

_Again._

To a soldier.

_Again._

Pregnant.

_Again._

Irony just slaps you in the face sometimes.

I was headed for Coruscant. I was going to get rid of Palpatine. I would prevent the rise of Vader.

I needed to talk to Amidala, though.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Month Later<strong>

I slipped into the base, my curved sabers in my hands. I slipped into a room, Slipping into the shadows and cloaking myself. I was debating going through with this. Grievous was a far stronger fighter than I. Bu he didn't have the Force. I would have to disable him quickly.

Or kill him quickly.

I was in his quarters, hiding from the rest of the droids. And how would they react? Would they all come in? Would I be forced to rely on Z, who was hiding outside the base with her CipQuad? It was her favorite toy. She loved it. It was capable of holding back even Grievous. But we didn't know how it would do with the numbers.

What if there was droidekas?

How would we prove to the Republic he was dead? Although, Mom had said that we couldn't tell the Republic he was dead until Palpatine was dead.

The hiss of the door opening shook me from my thoughts. Grievous clanked in on his metal talons, coughing.

I jumped, black sabers humming through the air.

**A/N: **What did y'all think? And please review.

Please.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey guys—the dialogue in the story won't be the same as in Plan of Dissent/Carnage of Krell. One, I couldn't find it. Two, Kaitlyn/Z/Grace/Tana will greatly affect the outcomes. Three, it fits my purposes. Four, different events.

Kaitlyn/Z/Grace/Tana belong to me.

* * *

><p>The former General hit the ground with a clang, his head landing next to him. The Republic would need proof, though, that he was dead. I grabbed his head, making a face, and placed it in my backpack.<p>

I raced out into the corridor after grabbing the sabers grievous had stolen, filling my pack to the brim, and attaching four others to my belt. I held my own sabers in my hand, ready to ignite them. I bolted around one corner, then another, the dark halls barely lit with sickly green lighting.

Three SBDs noticed me, and began firing, while the regular tinnie that was with them set off the alarm.

_Shab._

I sent the droids flailing back with a Force Push and continued on my way. I was close to the exit. Very close.

Z appeared, with a thermal det in each hand. She threw them both, obliterating the three squads behind me.

We raced out and into the night, outrunning the clumsy and slow droids.

I stopped and hopped onto one of the tall trees and stared up into the sky. Bright dots faded in and out of existence, like supercharged fireflies. Rumbles split the air.

It wasn't thunder.

The battle for Umbara had begun.

* * *

><p>I stared at Krell in anger, "What? This is my battalion! I <em>have <em>to be here with my men."

Krell shrugged, "I will lead them. Don't worry. They will be… _taken care _of."

I should've noticed then that something was wrong. I wouldn't forgive myself for what happened to my battalion while I was gone.

For what happened to Fives. And Jesse and Echo.

For Rex.

I would _never_ forgive myself.

I stepped onto the gunship, and headed to the Resolute, the darkness hiding my men from view.

* * *

><p>I stepped forwards, looking out the window. Sidious stood next to me. I discreetly turned on a small comm. It would broadcast to everyone set to frequency 3.14. I rumbled, watching the cars, "Funny. People race around, but they never get anywhere."<p>

"Patience is best. I _will _rule this galaxy. I sense you know this already." He turned his yellow gaze to me.

I continued to watch speeders float by, "I do. I also know, that no matter what, you will fall. The Jedi will return. Democracy will return. You cannot banish it forever. You _will _fall." I spoke with icy determination, with the same coldness that had given me the name 'Hailstorm'.

"Join me. You are even more powerful than Skywalker. You have felt the Dark Side, and you know its power. You could rule the galaxy. But even better than that, Plagueis the Wise was able to slow aging." Palpatine's smirk was clearly reflected in the glass.

My breath caught. Could he…

"Yes…" He hissed, a triumphant note in his voice, "You could save your husband. Your thoughts betray you. I could order him killed. So easy… But you could save him…He would stay with you, watch your daughters grow up…"

"I…" My voice trailed off. I couldn't let Fives die.

_I couldn't._

But Sidious could not live either.

What could I do?

I was silent, and then I made my choice.

* * *

><p>I stared right at the Jedi. "We're men, Krell. Not just clones. And I hope you get to explain what happen to Tana's father."<p>

Rex stiffened behind me, along with Jesse and Echo. I continued, "They're _alive_, sir. And better yet, you get to tell Kaitlyn why our daughter will _never_ meet her father. And, if I know Kaitlyn, she takes revenge. She's no Jedi. She will hurt you. Badly."

Krell's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that. His eyes narrowed, and he hissed, "Take them to lock-up."

Rex asked quietly, "How do you know," once we got to the elevator.

"They got away. Ahsoka told me. Don't tell anyone else." I faced the elevator doors, sadness and misery taking away my hope. Kaitlyn wasn't here, nor was Tana. There was no way they could know we were here.

I was lying of course. But they didn't need to know.

* * *

><p>I heard Dogma yell, "Fire!" My father ducked, but he wasn't fast enough. His lifeless body jerked, once, twice, then slumped to the ground. I sat up, breathing irregularly. My chest heaved, and I shook away shreds of my nightmare. The Force was yelling to me, screaming to me, to get to the airbase now.<p>

I raced into the Umbaran forest, using the Force to enhance my speed. I jumped over the electric fence. Some clones spotted me, and yelled, "Intruder!" They ran after me, and I sent a Force-message to them.

_I'm Tana! General Winter and Lieutenant Fives' daughter! Don't stop me!_

They slowed, looking after me, shock exploding into the Force, and I outpaced them quickly. They still believed I was dead. I leaped, drawing my sabers as I heard Dogma yell, "Fire!"

I blocked the blue sabers, and Kix, who was standing to the side, next to Rex nodded at me with a smirk. My blonde hair whipped into my face in the wind. I wasn't wearing my scarf, and they could see who I was.

Z, who I assumed had raced after me, landed next to me. We both glared at Dogma, for a second. Fear seeped from him. He knew exactly who we were.

I heard Dad mutter from behind me, "Rex? I _told _you."

Rex snorted, then said, "Take off their binders. By the orders of General Winter, this is wrong."

I nodded at the Captain, assuring him that my Mom was still alive. She would have given the same order.

Z said calmly, "There's a battle coming, men. Rex, go get your orders. Tana, go find Waxer. Now. Take Barriss with you. She's close to them already."

I nodded. I knew exactly why Z was telling me this. Krell would turn his troops against one another. We would stop them.

I took off, and grabbed Barriss. We ran into the 212th's camp, and they didn't exactly react well.

"Freeze!" We both stood, hands up, but I used the Force to hover my sabers in the air in front of Waxer. His helmet whipped towards me, and he asked unbelievingly, "Tana? Fives' Tana?"

"Hey _ba'vodu _Waxer." I ran forward and hugged my favorite uncle.

Not that I would _ever _tell Echo that Waxer was my favorite. Barriss nodded at them as General Kenobi came forward, Cody a couple steps behind. "Barriss? _Tana?_"

I ran forward, away from Waxer and hugged the stern General. He knelt down to my level and asked, "And Z and Kaitlyn?"

I grinned, "they're good, too. Well, Mom is more than good."

Cody, standing behind Kenobi, asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well… since you guys are going to find out anyways, since it's getting obvious, she's pregnant."

Instant silence.

It was kind of magical.

The silence, which was getting awkward, as the men digested that their tough General had gotten pregnant, was only interrupted by a comm. General Krell's huge figure shimmered into existence. He rumbled, "General Kenobi. We were attacked by Umbarans, and they took our armor and weapons. They are at these coordinates. And make sure your men know they could be wearing our armor."

The comm fizzled out, ominously.

* * *

><p>I leaped at the attacking side, their orange armor standing out among the ferns. A blue saber intercepted my blade, and I nodded at Barriss, pulling back. "So we were right."<p>

Barriss nodded, and I spoke into my comm, "Guys! Stop firing! We're shooting our own men! I repeat! Stop _firing_!"

The shots died off as Barriss did the same. Tana joined us, and our men started to gather around us on some unspoken signal. I looked around and said quietly, "We should have said something. Sooner. This wouldn't have happened."

Tana said quietly, "That's the bad thing about visions. We don't know."

I snarled, "This was Kaitlyn's vision. Even Grace saw it. It was going to happen. _Fierfek! _We saw Krell here o Umbara before the campaign even began! We knew he was a traitor!"

"Except this proves it. All he had for him before was a blatant disregard for life!" Tana glared back at me, her voice rising. "And we would have just comeback from the dead! Who would have trusted us? Who would have listened? No one! Who would guess that a Jedi General would have fallen to the Dark Side! We didn't record Krell being here. We didn't do anything!"

"But we stopped the battle before it got truly bad!" She stopped, still glaring at me, and I bent my head, acknowledging her logic.

I fell the ground. So many men… I had come close to losing Echo, and now my men were responsible for each other's deaths because we did not tell them Krell was a traitor.

I saw this happening! I could've prevented it.

I _could've._

* * *

><p>I stand on the command deck of the Resolute. My feet tell me I have walked this way many times, stared out this window many times, and listened to the men running the cruiser many times.<p>

But if I think about it, I cannot remember. That's what the meddroids said. I would not be able to actively remember.

There are flashes. A blockade above a planet. A squadron lost. Little flashes of battles past. And I know this is where I belonged, once.

But how can you belong if you don't know who you were?

_How?_

They say there is a trigger, sometimes. Something brings back some memories. I held my saber in my hand. I turn it over, hoping for something. Anything.

One of the clones comes up behind me. "Commander Tano?''

I turn, evoking memories. I concentrate, and then I remember. I was Snips. I was 'kid'. I was Torrent's little sister. I was a pilot.

But that is it. The flood of memories is gone, hidden away.

I nod at the clone. I am still relearning names. "And you are?"

"Broadside, sir. Part of Shadow Squadron."

I know him. "Minimum casualties, maximum effectiveness?"

He nods, and somehow, I can feel the gladness, the relief. And everything clicks, when I use the 'Force' to sense his emotions...

_The force is an energy field; it surrounds us, it binds us, and it holds us together._

"I'm a _padawan_." Speaking to the dirty blond general.

Skyguy.

I remember Z telling me they had seen a besalisk on Umbara. Weeks before the battles and blockade. I remember the besalisk that took one of our gunships back to the surface. They were the same.

I remember how I lost my memories.

Grievous. I raise my mechanical hand. I face Broadside, and say, with all confidence of my former authority, "I need to go to the hanger. I remember. I _remember._ I have to get down to the surface."

Broadside nods at me, and we take off for the hanger. He leads me to my fighter, the Delta-7, and I hop in, and start it up, glancing at the _Twilight_ as I speed out of the hanger. I avoid our fighters and the tinnie fighters as I fly down to the surface, landing on the airbase, and sprinting into the elevator in the tower. They're in the tower, and I can sense them all.

Some men who are waiting at the base salute me, and I hear their cheers. The elevator seems to take forever. I come out in time to hear Krell say, "I will not be undermined by creatures bred in a laboratory."

I growl, "You are _wrong._ They are men."

Tana stood near her father, both resolute and steadfast. Z was near Echo, sabers in hand, but not ignited. I grabbed my shoto in my left arm, and twirled it, like I had seen Grievous do before. I didn't ignite my saber, but held it ready as I came to Rex's left.

Tana hissed in sudden fear, and turned on the comm with a flick of her hands. Everyone started in surprise, and Krell straightened, his expression confused. I looked at her, "What the hell are you doing?"

She pointed, and Kaitlyn and the chancellor's images sprang into being.

We heard the chancellor say, "Patience is best. I _will _rule this galaxy. I sense you know this already."

I sucked in a breath, and I heard Z hiss, "Now we all find out the truth."

Krell's eyes widened. Clearly he hadn't known who the Sith was. While he was distracted, Z leaped, and she literally disarmed the besalisk, his body slumping to the ground, letting out a growl of pain. She then used the Force to shove him out of the way of the comm.

We all couldn't care less that the renegade Jedi was wounded, moaning on the floor. Palpatine was Sidious, and it was killing the clones to know that they had all died for nothing. The Force was especially reeling around Fives.

But we all stood in shock when he threatened to kill her husband. She looked down, and I could see her resolve breaking. Fives' signature exploded with despair, and anger.

Tana yelled, "No! Mom! Don't listen to him!"

She wasn't thinking about joining Sidious.

_Was she?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Uh-Oh. You see, this is where reviews are important. Very important. I can make this a long story, and turn Kaitlyn into a Sith, temporarily, or I can end it, now, and she kills Sidious. Also, anakin is on his way to the Chancellor's office at the moment.

Also, if you guys have OCs, I'm working on another story. It won't be published until Renegades is finished, but I need OCs. I will give credit for the OCs, unless otherwise specified. Pairings are good. PM me for details.

But seriously, review on whether or not Kaitlyn should be a Sith(If you choose option A, feel free to suggest a Sith name. I'm not using Darth Likala, for purposes that will become clear at the end.) or a Jedi.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ** Wow, it's been a bit. Very sorry for the wait, but I've been working hard. Kaitlyn finally get her true name in this chapter, Likala Daré. Renegades is finished, except for an epilogue.

The Dark Collision series is finished. Feel free to use Kaitlyn/Likala/Tana/Z/Grace or Ryan as characters, now that their story is finished.

Kaitlyn/Tana/Grace/plot belong to me. The rest belongs to Lucas.

* * *

><p>"You are the biggest idiot the galaxy has ever seen," I hissed, twirling both my double-bladed darksabers around. I growled in triumph, "You set a trap for a nexu expecting to catch a <em>krayt dragon<em>. My sense of duty is _stronger_ than my sense of loyalty to those I love. You forget, _I'm a soldier_, and I would die for everyone in this galaxy."

Palpatine's face twisted in a gimace and I added, "You have lost, _my lord._ My husband and daughter would never expect me to choose them over the entire galaxy. I repeated, "You have _lost._"

He snarled, "No. _No. No!_" I barely had enough time to put a shield up around my belly before Force Lightening coursed through my body.

My knees gave out from under me, and I collapsed. A blue saber blade intercepted the lightening, and I caught a glimpse of Skywalker, with his face scowling, his eyes bitter with anger.

My eyes closed, as I gave out into my exhaustion. My body trembled, and my unborn child gently pushed my mind to make sure I was okay, then retreated. I then realized there was another presence pushing against my mind.

I heard a soft voice, quiet, in the back of my mind. It sounded like every voice I'd ever heard, but I couldn't distinguish gender, or even an overall accent. _Likala. Likala Daré, let me into your mind. Sidious is distracted._

I growled back, _Who are you? Why should I? What would happen?_

_I am the Force, child. I would talk to Sidious, as he has not listened to me. He would break me, and hurt me._

The Force continued with a revelation that shook me to my very core. _The entire Chosen One prophecy is incorrect. Parts of it were lost over time. There were 7 Chosen, not one. And you are the one that would prevent infighting. You are balance, because you are one thing, yet the opposite. You emulate darkness, but you are not consumed by it, and you follow the light._

I was barely aware of Anakin growling at the Chancellor, ready to pounce and tear. I could hardly hear Tana yelling over the comm. I could only hear my heartbeat, strong and steady. I could hear the blood rushing through my veins.

I could barely see the shadowy figures, one of which was protecting me, while the other sought to kill. I could hardly see the flashing of the holograms on the Chancellor's desk. I could only see a blur. But at the same time, I could see _everything._

I could see Ahsoka, injured and reunited with Rex. I could see Tana, finding solace in her father. I could see Yoda, meditating in the Temple. I could Master Windu, fighting with two acolytes. I could see Master Unduli and Commander Gree watching the comm of our fight, both seeping worry into the Force.

I could see myself, standing up, tearing off my helmet, revealing eyes that had been turned pure white. The armor glowed, and the Force Incarnate took complete control of my figure. I was nearby, up the two or three steps that led to the Chancellor's office.

I stood next to my husband and daughter. I stood in the future, and I stood in the past. I wondered idly if this was what it was like to be one with the Force. I focused on the scene in the Chancellor's office, and materialized there, uncomfortably aware that I was glowing blue.

Anakin snarled, "You're the Sith? You... you've been manipulating me this whole time! TRAITOR!" He leapt, and Sidious just barely managed to defend himself. The red and blue blades clashed, faster and faster.

The Force, who happened to have hijacked my body stood up unsteadily. My armor seemed to pulse, like a heartbeat, glowing and then fading. My eyes were pure white, and 'my' voice echoed, "Stop."

Sidious and Anakin's jaws dropped. The Force continued, "Sidious, why would you destroy me? Why would you plot and plan with the intent to tear and rip me apart? Why would you want to get rid of my son, my daughter?" Anger flashed across 'my' face, and the Force's voice was soft, but loaded with the power of a fisson bomb.

The Force raised a hand, gathering it's strength, and Anakin and I added our power. A wall of light wove itself around the old man, spinning, and I caught hints of colors in the Wall of Light. Sidious was ripped from the Force; he screamed. The Force said calmly, "You have killed many for your plans. I, as the Force, and Creator of this universe, daughter of another, sentence you to death."

The Force leaped, and killed the former Sith Lord; he had been no watch for our combined powers.

I crossed my arms as I watched Sidious heave a last breath, and asked, "So, when do I get my body back?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A fisson bomb is a real thing. 'Fat Man' and 'Little Boy', the bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, were fisson bombs. They got their immense destructive power by fusing atoms together.


	9. Epilogue Part I

A/N: Part I of a 2 part epilogue. This is 5,000 years after Kaitlyn appeared in the Clone Wars.

* * *

><p>Vera stared up at her mother, "So what happened after they killed him?" She loved listening to the generations old stories of Likala and Anakin.<p>

Her mother, Sarai, smiled at her 12 year old daughter, "The Force told them to change the Jedi Order, that listening to the Force was more important than the Code. The Force also renamed Likala. No one knows what her original name was, but there are so many legends surrounding her. Especially her armor. They say it was painted with the stars, and glowed as if with a heartbeat."

"In fact, when she finally passed into the Force, her armor absorbed her personality, her mind, and she was brilliant. It would make its wearer unstoppable. Kaitlyn lived for hundreds of years, along with Fives, Rex, Cody, Echo, Obi-wan, who became the grandmaster, Ahsoka, Z, Barriss, and Grace. Kix, and Grace's twins, too. The Force kept them alive, made them the elite out of the elite, and in return, they kept the galaxy safe."

Vera nodded. She wanted that armor, but there was one problem. "But it was lost forever, wasn't it?"

Her mother looked down and said quietly, "Vera, it's your lifeday. I'm going to tell you something very important. You must listen carefully. Her armor, well, it isn't lost. We are the descendent of Kaitlyn and Fives. Their first, adopted, daughter was named Tana, but their blood daughter was named Vida. Vida hid her mother's armor, and her younger brother hid their father's armor."

"There was a prophecy. There were seven Chosen, not one, like people thought. Anakin Skywalker, Likala Daré, Fives, Rex, Ahsoka Tano, and Padme Amidala. There are seven artifacts that absorbed each's personality. Anakin's lightsaber, Likala's armor, Fives' armor, Rex's DC-17's, Ahsoka's headress, and Amidala's japor snippet."

Vera could hardly believe it, "So do you know where they are? What about Likala's armor?"

"Of course, Vera. The armor is on a core planet. But you are not ready yet, and the Empire watches all travel to the core."

Vera sighed. The Empire... It had lasted for 300 years, but in an oppressive reign. This one was stronger than the couple other Empires that had tried to assert themselves, and failed. There was a small Rebellion, but it was floundering. The Empire was ruled by the Sith. The Jedi had been forced into hiding just before Vera was born, only lasting because the Jedi were weak, and simply a thought in the back of the Empire's mind. Very few could resist the Empire.

It was Vera's dream to find them, and bring them back. She nodded at her mother, and stepped outside in the Naboo air. She leaned on the balcony railing of the ancient lake house. Her friend, Fordan, was waiting for her. Two years older than her, he was already tall and muscular. Vera had a slight crush on him. His blue eyes sparkled, and his little sister, a three year old with chocolate brown eyes, and unruly brunette curls rode on his shoulders. The lake house was theirs, and Vera's family visited every summer.

He grinned and poked her side, making her squeak, then whirled out of her reach. He ran and jumped off the porch, and Vera gave chase. They ran, and ran, until they reached a small over hang where they could see the lake house. They flopped down on the grass, and Fordan chuckled, "You never could catch me."

And TIE's descended on the peaceful lake house like flies on carrion, their screaming engines interrupting Vera's snippy reply. And they stared in horror as their families, and their ancestor's legacy disappeared in a storm of fire.

* * *

><p>Vera smashed her way through the brush, her armor ripped and torn. The Death Troopers followed the desperate 23 year old. They were like bloodnexu, hunting endlessly for their prey, and she had been their prey for 9 years now. She caught glimpses of their black armor through the thick undergrowth, and she ducked down into a cave system, hoping her dull gray armor could help hide her.<p>

She twisted and turned, running through the caves winding paths. She herad their yelling grow faint, and she stopped, breathing hard.

She caught her breath, and then continued, taking hundreds of turns, before realizing that she was hopelessly lost. Her helmet shone light on the walls, and she sat down in the small circle of light in the darkness.

She closed her eyes for a second, and leaned back. Her eyes snapped open, though, when the light flickered, and died, leaving her in unending darkness.

She was alone, trapped, and no way out, with no light.

_Shab._


	10. Epilogue Part II

**A/N: **Get ready for a tear-jerker. This epilogue shows how the Chosen all died. Although, if you guys have any more questions, feel free to PM me, and if its a good question, I'll probably add a Part III to the epilogue.

I actually almost cried writing this, but that's what I was going for. This is no happy ending, just a recount of the end.

It's been fun, folks.

I've finished my sandcastle, GL!

* * *

><p>A soft pulsing light glowed at the edge of Vera's vision, so soft she never would have noticed it with her helmet. As her eyes adjusted, the light gre stronger. She took a step towards it, carefully feeling her way to it.<p>

It outlined a door, but as Vera ran her hands over it, she realized there wasn't a handle. She grimaced, knowing she'd have to break the door down, and that was impossible.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not impossible." A voice, with a slight coruscanti accent broke into her thoughts, and she whipped around to see a Force Ghost. She'd heard of them, of course, and one or two had visited before, but they were just Jedi, and hadn't been anyone important.

She'd never seen this Ghost before. She studied him, and his blue-grey eyes twinkled as he ran his hand over his ginger beard. Or she figured it was ginger, really, because it was hard to tell with the blue aura around him. She cautiously asked, "And you are?"

He smiled, and answered, "I am Grandmaster Obi-wan Kenobi of the Jedi Order. I chose to guard my students' tombs, because I looked after them in life, why not death? I wasn't one of the Chosen, and I can feel their presences in there."

Vera bowed in respect to one of the greatest Jedi in the galaxy's history. She had heard of him; who hadn't? Elected by the Force itself, speaking through Likala again, to lead the once powerful Jedi Order. He had trained Likala, although within a year, she rejected the Jedi teachings, focusing instead on their power. He had trained Anakin, who had tipped the balance of the Force, giving it enough energy, between him, Likala, and the Force, to rip the Force-sensitivity from Sidious. Obi-wan had even defeated Maul, the first time, and when Maul came back, Likala killed him, but gave the credit to her Master.

He changed the Code, letting Jedi form attachments, and he brought Asajj Ventress back to the Light. His accomplishments were endless. Vera asked quietly, "How can I get in there? There is no handle, and there is no way I can move that, the edges are almost seamless."

He smiled, "Use the Force. Reach out with your mind, and the Force will answer. If you do not figure out the way in, well, I cannot help, although I can guide you out."

Vera nodded, and sat down, focusing on the wall.

* * *

><p>CRACK.<p>

The stone shifted and rumbled, and Vera smiled as it rolled away from the door after so many hours of concentrating. The light shone from a blue suit of armor, glowing and pulsing. She carefully made her way across the musty cave, and realised the armor had an arm wrapping around it.

It was a statue. A woman, her stone, marble, eyes cold and unseeing, although in the tilt of her brow, and the carved quirk of her mouth, Vera could see herself.

For a second, a vision flashed before her eyes, of an old woman in the arms of a man, both their bodies scarred, although they smiled sad smiles.

_"It's time, _F'ika_." the woman smiled up at her husband, and he gently pushed a strand of silver hair away from her face._

_ "I know. Still, after hundreds of years, I still feel like there's more to do. Although, I want to see my brothers again. Rex and Cody are already gone, along with Echo."_

_ The woman nodded, "We are the last of the Chosen. And we will still accomplish more, even in death. You heard what the Force said. And I'm ready."_

_ The man nodded, and Vera caught sight of a '5' tatooed on his brow. He leaned down, and said quietly, "But before we die..." And as he trailed off, he leaned down and kissed the old woman, kissing her for the last time possible. She smiled up at them, and as the sun set, their bodies disappeared, leaving only two sets of armor._

Vera choked back tears as the scene ended, and she knelt down to the chest in front of the lovers' statues. In fact, as she looked around, several other people had arms around each other, including a tall man with a prosthetic right hand, and a woman with a fancy headdress. A togruta stood with her arm wrapped around a man in blue armor, and he held a helmet, painted with _jaig_ eyes, in the hand that wasn't wrapped around the togruta.

As Vera watched them, another vision sprang into being, this time of a man and the togruta surrounded by people with red sabers.

_"C'mon Rex, we can do this!" The togruta parried a blow, and struck out at one of the Sith, catching his neck, killing him instantly._

_ The man tossed a detonator, and it slammed into the Sith, killing two more. The Dark Siders hissed, and then the three remaining struck out with lightning, dealing fatal blows to the Jedi Master. The togruta sent out a massive Force wave as she died, slamming the Sith into the surrounding walls, the concussive force killing them, and sending rumbles through the ground, and stopping the man from being executed._

_ He let out a yell of complete despair, and cradled her head as she gave her final breath, tears streaming down his face._

_ Time passed and the shadows stretched, and the man worked tirelessly, digging a grave, even as the skin on his hands split and blood stained the rock he was using to dig. He was numb, and his face was emotionless, his grief seemingly beyond tears._

_ As he finally covered her body, more Sith appeared, and one snuck up behind him, and stabbed him in the heart, getting revenge for the other dead Darksiders._

_ And he died next to her._

As Vera turned to the next statue, a woman standing alone, with blue painted eyes, and a gentle look, she was assaulted by yet another heart wrenching vision.

_"Kaitlyn, we have to evacuate. Go! I'll do what I can here. I'm already infected." An older woman was talking to the grey haired woman from her first vision, except the first woman's hair was brown, streaked with white, and there were fewer scars. Her face was taut with pain, and she nodded, "Someday, we'll meet again, my old friend."_

_ The blonde lady nodded, "I promise, Katie."_

_ The man with the '5' growled, "Grace, ease their suffering. These soldiers fought for the Republic, and they shouldn't suffer."_

_ Grace nodded, "I agree, Fives." As she moved to turn off the comm she said, "Long live the Jedi. Long live the Chosen. Long live the Force. Long live the Republic." She shut it off, and returned to the medical center. Soldiers, lay on biobeds, too weak to move, barely strong enough to blink. One in particular struggled to get up when he saw her, and growled, "Gr'ika, why are you still here? Leave us, before you get infe-." He shuddered with coughs, breaking off. A monitor beeped somewhere where a soldier had flatlined, and coughing could be heard echoing down the darkened halls._

_ The blonde woman whispered, "Our daughters are away, and safe, and I... I'm already infected, Kix."_

_ The man's eyes went wide, but before he could say anything, he was wracked by more coughs. She ran her hand over his forehead, kissed him, and whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_ He nodded, and leaned back, defeat dulling his honey brown eyes, and he turned his head to her. Vera realised the virus, whatever it was must be fast acting, because his strength was visibly fading. He wheezed, "Grace, I.. I...love..." But before he could finish, his strength gave out, and he fell unconscious, his eyes fluttering shut._

_ The blonde woman trembled, and whispered, "I know, _ner cyar'ika._"_

_She walked away to go tend to her other patients, working tirelessly, but at one point she collapsed, and as she struggled to get up, she dragged herself to Kix's biobed. He opened his eyes, and there was so much emotion brimming in them, the blonde woman gasped out with her dying breath, "Kix.. I love you..." As she died, the sharp shrill of the heart rate monitor next to the former medic gave a slow steady scream._

Vera shuddered. By far, that was the saddest of them all, fighting something invisible, untouchable.

She warily turned to the last statue, and her last vision was short, a glimpse of a silver ship, and flames, then other ships, fighters, streaking away from a column of smoke clawing its way out of a jungle canopy.

She sighed in relief, and then looked around, her gaze falling on the armor, a predatory smile lighting up her face.

* * *

><p>Blue and red sabers clashed, and a black one joined the deadly dance of death. The Saber of the First Chosen, and a darksaberr fought against the Emperor's red blade. The blue pulsing armor led the battle, the Rebels following the glow of armor. The Emperor was no old man like Sidious; he was young and strong, full of anger and hatred.<p>

His long blonde hair whipped in the wind, and he faced Vera. The blue armor was scuffed, but the blue and white paint was visible under the dusty scars and memories of campaigns recent and ancient.

Vera parried another blow, and feinted, drawing her sabers towards his legs, then cutting off with one to aim for his head. He could only block one, and the blue lightsaber hissed as it cut through tissue and bone, cauterizing blood vessels.

He screamed, and the surrounding death troopers started to retreat. The Rebels let out a cheer, and gave chase, rapidly downing the fleeing Imperials.

Vera stood over her fallen enemy and growled, "Where are the Jedi?"

The Sith growled, "The beginning, that's all my Master told me."

Vera stabbed downwards, ending his whimpering, and sat down to meditate.

* * *

><p>Vera stood on Coruscant, reveling in victory. The great Temple had remained untouched, for fear of antagonizing the already strong dissidents and Rebels that the Empire could never catch. The Jedi stood around her, returned from Tython, rejoicing in the fall of the Sith.<p>

Eight ghosts stood before her, the Chosen, and Grandmaster Kenobi in their prime, power emanating from them, along with benevolence. Pride shone in Kaitlyn and Fives' eyes as the watched their desendent. The former Senator and Chancellor, Amidala, said quietly, but in a voice all the Jedi stopped to listen to, "And now, there will be _peace_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **For the last time, review! Tell me how the final chapter of Renegades was, or your feelings about the characters about the Dark Collison Saga


End file.
